Software developers commonly utilize many different types of tools during the development of a software application. For example, software developers might utilize tools for editing source code and compiling the source code into executable code. In addition to these tools, software developers might also utilize other types of utility programs to assist with the development of an application. For example, a developer might utilize a version control system (“VCS”) to manage changes made to the source code and other components of the application.
In addition to a VCS, software developers might also utilize various software development workflow systems to manage the workflow of program development. For example, a developer might utilize an issue tracking system to track issues (which might also be referred to as “bugs”) within the program being developed. Similarly, the developer might also utilize a software project management system to manage the development timeline and other aspects of the development of a program. A developer might also utilize other software development workflow systems in conjunction with the development of a program.
Some VCSs (which may be referred to herein as a “distributed VCS” or “DVCS”) allow a developer to check out and utilize source code objects stored in a source control object store even when a network connection cannot be made to the DVCS. In this way, a developer can utilize and modify source code objects even when their development device is offline from the DVCS. When a connection is reestablished with the DVCS, any changes to the source code objects made by the developer can be synchronized back to the source control object store. Most software development workflow systems, however, do not provide such an offline mode of operation. Consequently, it may be difficult and/or time consuming for a developer to update related software development workflow systems following the offline use and/or modification of source code objects maintained by a DVCS.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.